cyclingsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
CycleMotor
Team Information CycleMotor is a portuguese cycling team that adventured into the professional cycling in 24/9/2010 (end of season 13). This team had until the end of season 13 to convince sponsors to backup the team in the future, otherwise the team couldn´t be mantained. The team participated in three races in season 13 having, surprisingly, achieved three results (one win and two thirds) gaining the support of sponsors for the next season. The team have achieved a quick rise in the ranks of OCM, being one of the fastest rising team of the peloton, achieving several wins on the way, all of them by the star rider of the team, Élvio Aguiar. The first honorable win the team achieved was on the Div7 classic Draguignan - Gorges du Verdon #16. The principal focus of the team is climbing races, but after the signing of Nuno Meira from redop in season 14, the team has cobbler races as a secondary focus. This way the team has gained a larger set of races in which can score some points for the OCM ranking. Team Captains The team started with Álvaro Anjos as climbing captain, althought he didn't start well in season 13, the others riders compensated by gaining three results. One of these results were won by a youngster that was being tutored by Anjos. In season 14, Anjos performances were better, but a rising star came in the way. Élvio Aguiar, improved his skills and achieved some results that made the team manager to support him to team captain, sending Anjos to the role of team mate. At the middle of season 14, lack of results attacked the team, to counter this situation the manager have brought an experienced rider with Div1 experience, this rider was Nuno Meira. Nuno Meira became instantly the cobbler captain of the team, but this signing saw the original captain, Álvaro Anjos, and the promising youngster, Zacarias Semedo, moving to redop team. The experience Meira brought to the team turn the climbing captain Aguiar again in the path of results, bringing to an end the under-performance phase of the team. Team Riders *Aguinaldo Leão (Portugal) *Antero Ferro (Portugal) *Clarindo Portela (Portugal) *Elias Fraga (Portugal) *Élvio Aguiar (Portugal) *Horácio Pimentel (Portugal) *Jakob Marant (Belgium) *Johan Rosenkvist (Sweden) *Leopold Dogaru (Romania) *Mashimo Yasuo (Japan) *Migueo Cascos (Spain) *Nuno Meira (Portugal) *Ralph Spiering (Netherlands) *Renato Rodrigues (Portugal) *Terry Justesen (Denmark) Team Results Season 13 *San Carlos TT #6 - 3th (Américo Inácio) *San Carlos TT #6 - 1st (Jacinto Saldanha) *Beja - Beja #6 - 3th (Élvio Aguiar) Season 14 *Moesdorf - Leesbach #12 - 2nd (Álvaro Anjos) *TT Broome #11 - 2nd (Américo Inácio) *Pétange - Pétange #11 - 3rd (Álvaro Anjos) *Fundão GP #11 - 2nd (Clarindo Bento) *Fundão GP #11 - 1st (Élvio Aguiar) *Kola GP #9 - 3rd (Álvaro Anjos) *Munio Tour #7 - 2nd (Élvio Aguiar) *Draguignan - Gorges du Verdon #16 - 1st (Élvio Aguiar) *Brescia TT #16 - 3rd (Élvio Aguiar) *Sacco - Edolo #12 - 2nd (Élvio Aguiar) *Coleville - Coleville #12 - 2nd (Élvio Aguiar) *El Limón - El Carman #3 - 3rd (Élvio Aguiar) *Chernivtsi - Ostrytsia #4 - 3rd (Nuno Meira) *Selfoss Hills #5 - 1st (Élvio Aguiar) *Korumburra Grand Prix #4 - 2nd (Élvio Aguiar) Season 15 *Uphill Firenze #7 - 3rd (Élvio Aguiar) *Hamar CB #7 - 3rd (Nuno Meira) *Monte Rosa Tour, Stage 3 #2 - 3rd (Élvio Aguiar) *Monte Rosa Tour, Youth Classification #2 - 1st (Élvio Aguiar) *Monte Rosa Tour #2 - 5th (Élvio Aguiar) *Salles-sur-Verdon G3 #7 - 1st (Élvio Aguiar) *Cymru Taith, Youth Classification #7 - 3rd (Élvio Aguiar) *Bochum Fahrt #15 - 3rd (Élvio Aguiar) Total Results Category:Teams